


Just A Practice Date

by Lightning_Heart



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mansions of abduction, Tim and Rachel aren’t together, Tucy, blind dates, chenford, i ship it hard, matchmaker Angela Lopez, matchmaker Jackson West, mentions of trauma, plz watch the Rookie it’s an amazing show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Heart/pseuds/Lightning_Heart
Summary: Lucy is hesitant to date again after every that’s happened. But when Tim suggests setting up her with his friend on a date....Lucy figures it’s now or never.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	Just A Practice Date

Officer Lucy Chen sighed for what felt like the seventh time during this conversation with Jackson. They were sitting at the kitchen island in their shared apartment, as Jackson danced around what he really wanted to say. “Listen Luce...you know I love you, and you know I’m not trying to push you if you aren’t ready but...” 

Jackson turned his eyes away from Lucy as he struggled to finish his sentence. “But... you’re afraid if I put it off for too long I’ll never do it.” Lucy stated with a sigh. 

“Exactly.” Jackson looked at his roommate and friend with understanding eyes. 

“I know you’re right and I’ve been thinking about it a lot but...the last time I went on a date I was kidnapped and put in a barrel and-“ Jackson put his hand over hers in a comforting manner. 

“Lucy. Breathe.” She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath. They both take a couple of long breaths. in and out. 

“Look, I’m not saying you have to do anything now, but I think a normal date would really help.” Jackson stated honestly. He’s concern for his fellow Officer being apparent. 

“Now you sound like my therapist. Or worse—my mother.” They both have a laugh and stand up from their chairs. 

“Just promise me you’ll think about it?” Jackson gave Lucy the puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes I promise.” Lucy reassured her friend. 

“Oh look at the time! We gotta go to work!” Jackson exclaimed as he checked his phone and rushed into his room. 

Lucy knew that he was right but the only thing running through her mind was.  
‘who on earth could she ever trust to go on a date with?’

——

After a quiet morning shift (which was too quiet for Officer Bradford’s liking) Tim pulled into to the usual lunch spot. He looked at his Rookie and knew something was weighing on her mind all morning. She was just too quiet. “Ok Boot, spill. What’s bothering you?” 

The question took Lucy offguard. After her abduction things between her and Tim definitely shifted, but she just couldn’t figure out in what way.  
Tim softened as he looked at his rookie and saw the gears slowly turning behind her eyes. “Lu-“ he started but Lucy cut him off. 

“Just something Jackson said to me this morning.” She ended her sentence as quickly as she started it. Tim realized he was going to have to push a little bit more than usual. 

“Boot, I can have you do fifty push ups or you can be honest about what’s on your mind.” Lucy looked him in the eyes and realized that he wasn’t backing down. 

“People keep telling me that I should go on a normal date to cleanse my palete of Caleb and I just...” she sighed and looked straight ahead. Not even sure where she’s going with this train of thought. 

“And you just what?” Tim hadn’t taken his eyes off her this whole time. And each time Lucy looked at him she was surprised by what she saw. Not annoyance, not anger, not pitty, but kindness and compassion. Something she knew he had all along, but was getting use to it being directed at her. 

“I just...How do I know if I can trust the guy or not? and how do I know that I won’t have a panic attack because he gets too close?” Lucy is breathing heavy now. She had just started to possess these ideas of what her romantic future would look like. It was like a tidal wave washing over her.

“Lucy? Lucy?” She heard over the cashing waves inside her head. She barely realized she zoned out, until she felt a warm hand over hers. 

“Chen?” Bradford softy said. (Probably softer than he intended) Lucy and Tim lock eyes, then hers slowly looked down to where their hands met. Tim, being afraid that he overstepped some boundaries, started to pull his hand away until Lucy started to grip it harder. 

“Thanks.” She said quietly before giving his hand one last squeeze then pulling away. 

After a moment of quiet, Tim, in his most Officer Bradford voice said.  
“Are you going to be good to go out again after lunch, boot?” Lucy chuckled softly “Yes, Sir.”

—-

Officer Harper was having lunch with her daughter today so it was just Bradford and Lopez at the T.O. table.  
Angela noticed Tim’s eyes drift over to the Rookie table a couple of times during lunch. “What’s going on in your mind, old man?” Officer Lopez inquired. Tim rolled his eyes at that one. 

“It’s nothing.” Tim slurred out with a sigh. Not taking his eyes off where his Boot was having a laugh with West and Nolan.

“Yeah, that’s why you look like you’re a thousand miles away.” She quipped sarcastically.

“Chen is thinking about going on a date but isn’t sure if she’s ready or who’d she go out with.” Tim looked at his friend and fellow Officer with blank yet telling expression. 

“Yeah, Jackson was saying something about that this morning. I think she should. It would help her.” Angela knew exactly where she wanted this conversation to go. Jackson and herself had already hatched a plan during their morning patrol.

Bradford stayed quiet so Lopez continued. “What if she went on a date with someone she already knows? Even it’s just a practice date?” Tim gives her a questioning look. 

“A what now?” Angela rolls her eyes. He’s going to make this harder than it needs to be.

“A practice date. It doesn’t even have to be romantic. It would just help Lucy get her bearings straight, and help her move on.” Tim acknowledges that this would be a good idea but is still unsure. 

Looking at his Rookie and then back to Lopez. “Ok explain.” 

Angela continues. “Ok so let put the whole ‘who could she ever trust or feel comfortable with’ thing aside. What if she went on a date with someone she’s already comfortable with and that she trust? Plus someone who she won’t break their arm because they pick a little lint off her shirt.” Tim looked at her knowingly. 

“You already have someone in mind?” He asked already knowing the answer. Angela smirked devilishly.

“Yep. He’s got a few wrinkles and is a little rough around the edges.” They both let out a laugh. 

“But when it comes to her he’s all soft.” Before Tim can say anything, Lopez’s radio goes off.

“Boot!” She calls for West “Time to go!” She sent one last smirk towards Tim as she walked away. Leaving him with her words echoing in his mind 

“But when it comes to her he’s all soft.”

—-

Once Lopez and West were in their shop, Jackson just couldn’t wait to ask “sooooo is operation Chenford in motion?” West asked giddily.

Lopez rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
“yes, and stop calling it that dumb name.” 

Jackson just shrugged. “I think it’s cute. and it’s better than your suggestion of ‘Tucy’.” 

—-

The next day, while on patrol, Tim decided it was now never. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous.  
“So feel free to say no but I have this friend Eric, who works at city hall, that I can set you up with.” He tried to sound as ‘matter-of-fact’ as possible.

“Oh?” Lucy looked at her T.O. in a surprised and unsure way. Tim gave his Rookie a quick glance before continuing. 

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy that I trus-“ Lucy piped up mid-sentence.

“Is he handsome?” She asked with a slight joking in her tone of her voice. Trying to keep the air light.

“I think you’d find him attractive.” Tim smirked. “Come on, Boot. You’ve set me up before so now let me repay the favor.” He said in a cocky tone. 

“One: it was a bet not a favor. Two: you and Rachel broke up so I wouldn’t really call that a success.” The second she says it she regrettes it. She locks eyes with Tim for a second. Unable to gage his reaction at first.

“Damn. I’m sorry Tim I didn’t mean-“ Tim puts up a hand in a ‘don’t worry about’ it way.

“No need, boot. It was a mutual split and it was months ago.” Tim says honesty. They had spilt shortly after Lucy’s abduction. She said that she needed to move back home to be near her family. Which was true, but Tim knew part of it was that she just couldn’t handle his Job. 

After a moment of silence Lucy pipes up again. “So tell me about your friend?” 

They would have never had this conversation a year ago. So funny how things change so quickly and how they change for the better. This conversation felt totally normal. Just two friends chatting with one another. 

“He sounds great, but I’m just not sure.” Lucy says almost like she’s embarrassed. “I just don’t know if I could go by myself in that setting.” 

Tim felt his heart tightening. “Well maybe I should have lead with this but...I was planning on being at the bar of the restaurant during your date.” Lucy looks at him with eyebrows knotted together. 

“I just thought it might make you feel safer.” Tim states with a softness in his tone. This time it was Lucy heart that tightened. 

“And if you start to feel uncomfortable, you just come tell me and I’ll take you home.” Lucy was staring at Officer Tim Bradford with complete and utter marvel.  
‘He really knows exactly what I need doesn’t he?’  
Lucy thought to herself.

“Ok, I’m in.” 

—-

There’s a knock on the Chen/West apartment. “Coming!” Lucy called taking one last look in the mirror checking her appearance. Lucy opened the door to find Lopez and Harper on the other side. 

“Wow you look hot.” Lopez stated with a smile. “Thanks Angela!” 

Harper gave her a look. “You sure you’re ready for this, Chen?” 

Lucy quickly nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be. I need to do this. I’m not gonna let one serial killer ruin my love life.” 

Harper smirked. “that a girl.” 

Jackson came in the room. “Yes I like those shoes better than the brown ones.” Lucy let a chuckle escape her. 

“Thanks for helping me get ready, and have a fun night with Sterling!” Jackson hugs Lucy tight. 

“Anything for you Luce. Have fun.” He says sweetly and then sends a quick wink to Lopez. 

“Ok you ready to go?” Angela asks. “Yes I’m ready. Thanks again for being my ride.” She can do this. She can do this. She can do this.

—-

Lucy is nervous during the ride over. But a wave of claim comes over.  
‘Tim will be there. He has my back. He’ll make sure I’m safe. I don’t need to worry. Tim will be there.’  
Lucy thoughts flow through her mind and she thinks for a quick moment.  
‘I wish I was just going on date with Tim instead of this Eric guy.’  
The thought slips in and out of her mind faster than she can process it. She makes a mental note to deal with that later. Right now she’s just trying not to spiral out so she strikes up a conversation with Harper and Lopez. 

—-

They pull up to this nice Thai place and Lucy gets out at the curb. “Hey just remember that you are a LAPD Officer and a badass one.” Lopez calls from the drivers seat.

“One step at a time, boot. You can do this.” Harper says kindly, which is rare for her in these situations.

Lucy smiles brightly the comments. “Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.”  
Lucy gives a little wave as they drive off and then faces the restaurant. 

She takes big breaths in and out. “You can do this Officer Chen.” She says to herself. Taking slow and hesitant steps towards the door of the restaurant.

Walking in she realizes that she never saw a picture of this guy and doesn’t know quite what to look for. All she knows is that he’ll be wearing blue. Her eyes first look in the direction of the bar in search of Tim. When she doesn’t see him, Lucy freezes.  
‘Do not panic. Maybe he’s just not here yet.’ 

The hostess approaches her. “Officer Chen?” The young woman asks and Lucy gives a quick nod. 

“We’ve been expecting you.” She says sweetly. Lucy is just confused. But as if reading her mind the hostess continues.

“Officer Bradford said you’d be here and to escort you to your table once you arrived.” Lucy hesitantly follows her. Her eyes trail to the bar one more time in search of Tim. 

“Damn it Tim.” Lucy grumbles, shoving her hand in her purse in search of her phone to call him. She doesn’t even realize that the hostess had stop walking until she almost bumps into her.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that, boot?” She knows that voice anywhere. Lucy slowly lifts her eyes to meet Tim’s piercing blue ones. 

Lucy is just standing there with a look of complete shock on her face. “Enjoy your meal” the hostess stated before walking away. Tim walked over to pull out Lucy’s chair for her. Now she really gets a good look at him. Navy blue blazer, white button up shirt, and gray pants. He had no right looking this good. 

“Have a seat Lucy.” She slowly sits down and Tim makes his way to his own chair across from her. Officer Lucy Chen was speechless. Completely speechless. Every single question going through her mind. 

“You look beautiful, Lucy.” She stops breathing for a second at his comment. She blushes and looks down shyly at her white dress with pink orchids then smiles widely up at him. 

“So Eric doesn’t exist does he?” Lucy asks already knowing the answer. 

“No. I thought this would be more fun than asking you outright. Hope I’m not a disappointment.” He said jokingly, but she could tell was actually a little nervous. 

“No, not a disappointment at all...just a surprise.”  
‘I wish I was just going on date with Tim...’  
Now she couldn’t ignore that little voice in the back of her head as Officer Tim Bradford sat across from her.

“This was actually Lopez’s idea. She thought it’d be a good idea for you to go on a practice date with someone you already know and trust. So no pressure. It’s just a practice date. If you wanna get up and walk out, of course I won’t stop you...or you could stay and have a nice dinner with a friend.” Tim gave her a look of sympathy and understanding.

After Lucy didn’t respond, Tim got worried that this was a terrible idea. “But if I’m not someone you feel at-ease with I can g-“

“Tim.” Lucy cut in. “You literally saved my life. There is no one I trust more.” She said with a sincere look on her face. “Please don’t ever doubt that.”

“G-good.” He stutters a little. awe-struck by her comment. “Because I’d pull you out of that barrel everyday if I had to.” The tone shifted to a more serious one.

“Tim...” Lucy eyes begin to water.  
Tim places a comforting hand on top of hers and rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

“Hey none of that.” Tim looked at her right in the eyes and softened. “Tonight is about you feeling safe, feeling comfortable, and having a good time with someone who cares about you.” That last part carries more weight than either of them realize or want to attempt.

They both sit there for a moment just processing everything.  
Then waiter came over to take their drink orders and returned quickly with their respective beverages. 

After a moment of silence Lucy smirked. “So on this ‘practice date’ are you paying?”

Tim chuckled. “I always pay when I take a lady out. Get whatever you want. That Thai style fried shrimp appetizer sounded awfully good. But is it worth all those calories?” He purposely said that last part jokingly to make Lucy smile.

“I’ve seen you shirtless. You definitely don’t need to worry about calories.” Lucy says before she can stop herself. 

“Is that right, Boot?” Tim says with the biggest smirk on his stupidity beautiful face. 

Lucy just blushes hard and hides behind her menu. “Um-hm so where were we? Fried-“

“We were talking about how hot you think I am.” Tim cuts in and Lucy wheeze out a laugh. She is definitely gonna need another drink.

“I’m never gonna live that down am I am?” She laughs and knows he will probably have a t-shirt made.

“No. But don’t worry, I think you’re a real heartbreaker too.” They laugh together like it’s the most natural thing for them. And maybe it’s starting to be. 

—-

Bonus:

Sitting in a parked car across the street from the restaurant with binoculars was Officer Lopez, Wesley, Officer West and Sterling. 

“It looks like it’s going really well! Operation Chenford is lookin’ good.” Jackson state with excitement. 

“Hey it was a team effort need I remind you, boot. And it’s Tucy.” Angela says with a smirk.

“I’m so happy Lucy is doing better. And I prefer Chenford.” Sterling said sweetly. 

“Either way, If they get together someone owes me 10 bucks.” Wesley clams with confidence. 

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. It’s not like it’s even a real date.”

“Yeah and I’m apart of the X-Men.” Wesley say with all the sarcasm he can muster.  
—-

The End


End file.
